It is known in the art to provide spraying devices for attachment to playground or swimming pool slides and the like in order to lubricate the sloping surface of the slide and increase the enjoyment of the children or other users of the slide. Some of these devices involve tubular distribution manifolds mounted near the upper end of the slide surface and include a plurality of individual spray openings or nozzles spaced longitudinally along a straight portion of the manifold. In general, these openings are confined to a single row or group of openings all aimed in the same general direction to distribute water to the sloping surface of the slide on which a user will slide downward aided by the cooling and lubricating effect of the water. Various means of mounting and connecting these prior devices are known.